Obadare
Terrance kneeled to the floor, holding his new PowerShot SX510 HS 12.1-Megapixel Digital Camera to his face. He started to slide forward, starting at a slow pace. Turning the camera around he scanned for a good picture scene. "What are you doing?" Kyle asked from behind him, tapping his converse against the soil impatiently. "Trying to find a nice picture to send to my sister," Terrance started. "I only want to get her the best, she did buy me this anyways." Kyle simply rolled his eyes and tapped his foot slower. Terrance focused the camera at a large thicket of trees. In front stood a large elk, it stood there like a statue; almost as if it wasn't breathing. Terrance quickly turned on his flash and snapped a quick photo. When he drew the camera away from his face he let out a startled gasp. "What?" Kyle asked, swiveling around to see what Terrance was looking at. His pupils grew wide and he froze in place, holding his breath. The hairs on the back of both boys' neck's stood on end. Were the proud elk once stood, a bloody, disfigured corpse now lay. "...What happened, did you do that?" Terrance asked Kyle, sweat beading down from his brow. "I don't even know what the heck that is!" Kyle spat angrily at Terrance, balling his fists. He glared at the camera Terrance held in his hand. "Why don't you check your camera smart Alec?" Terrance watched the corpse a little longer before the words comprehended to him. "You think I captured it in the photo?" He took the camera in both hands and sat down, clicking a button so the screen would turn on. Kyle closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He relaxed his hands and opened his eyes, letting the air escape from his lips. Sitting down next to Terrance, he looked at the camera. "Find anything yet?" "No," Terrance replied, tapping a button on the top of his camera. A list of pictures appeared on the screen. "There!" Kyle shouted, pointing to the first picture in the row. Terrance's heart pounded in his ears. He tapped the picture reluctantly. A stabbing pain exploded in Terrance's head as soon as the foggy picture appeared before him. He screamed, throwing the camera to the ground. He fell onto his back, hands on either side of his head. Kyle jumped to his feet, watching Terrance as he writhed in pain on the floor. "Terrance! What's wrong?!" he yelled, falling to his knees next to his friend's side and shaking him by one of his shoulders. Terrance started to foam from the mouth, his eyes rolling back. Kyle stuck his shaking hand into his pocket, pulling his phone from his pocket. He dialed 9-1-1 and held the phone up to his ear. "You're going to be OK, you're going to be OK," he repeated to Terrance several times. Kyle sat on his bed, rotating Terrance's camera in his hand. He finally left it be in his hands, the screen facing towards him. A large crack ran from the top right corner down to the bottom left. He hit the power button and the camera whirred to life. 'Welcome back Terrance!' it read in large black text. Kyle ignored the text and hit the 'show all' button on the side of the camera. The row of pictures popped up and he tapped the first in the row. The picture appeared. Kyle closed his eyes, expecting the same thing that happened to Terrance to happen to him. Nothing happened. On the picture, the thicket of trees seemed inverted, all their leaves a dark red and all their trunks black. There was only two things not that chilling color. On top of the elk, a figure sat. Its mouth was open in a broad smile. Blood stained its teeth and chin. Its eyes looked like those of a snake, golden slits. It held a gun in its hand, finger on the trigger. Kyle could almost hear it be fired. Kyle picked up his phone and dialed one of his friend's numbers. He stood up and grabbed his hiking bag from the foot of his bed and slung it over his shoulder. Shutting the camera down, he strapped it around his neck. Slipping his double laced boots over his socks, he headed out the door. Lilly stood in the open field, her arms crossed and her tennis shoe tapping against the grass. Her nerves twisted, something moved behind her. She placed her hand on the hilt of her dagger, listening closely to the foot steps. A twig cracked. Lilly whirled around, bringing her dagger up to Kyle's neck. She stared into his eyes and sighed, putting her weapon back on her belt. "The h-ll Kyle?" "Sorry," Kyle replied, taking the camera from the strap and hitting record. "We'd better get going, I don't want this thing to get away." "Right," Lilly replied, heading towards the mound of bones and rotten flesh that once was the elk. "Let's catch a glimpse of this freak." "Breaking news from Forest Glade Canada," boomed a voice from Reagan's television. She walked from the kitchen over to the television, still stirring the dough she had in her large red bowl. "A 15 year old boy named Terrance Suite was announced dead by doctors at the Saint Jude's children's hospital this morning. The cause of his death remain's unknown," the news anchor announced. Reagan's stomach knotted up as she sat down on the sofa. She dropped the bowl and spoon and leaned in closer, Not believing the words she spoke. "New evidence links the death of the boy and the disappearance of Kyle Reeds and Liliana Fredrick-son. During the police investigation of the missing children, they discovered a broken camera in the woods. "Only one picture and one video could be retrieved, and the results were shocking." A video appeared on the television screen. "Right," a young girl replied, heading for the woods. "Let's catch a glimpse of this freak." The camera turned to face the boy filming. "Mom, if we don't come back, I just wanted to say I love you." The camera faced back towards the girl and he jogged after her. They walked in silence through the forest, and the video was sped up by the news channel. "What was that?" the girl whispered, holding her hand up to the boy so he too would stop. Something glided across the trees, its eyes glowing slightly before dissipating. The audio of the video cut off and the images of the recording started to disfigure and contort, reversing colors. Something tackled the boy to the floor and the camera crashed to the grass. Blood splattered across the floor and camera lens as the figure took the boys knife and stabbed him with it. The girl could be seen running away in the corner of the lens, remaining unnoticed by the figure. The audio crackled back to life but the image's didn't change from their abnormal state. The figure dropped the knife to the floor and dragged the boy's mutilated body in front of the camera, into the bushes, and away from the scene. The tape was then sped up and the image was no longer contorted and an officer's foot could be seen. "If anyone knows the were about's of Liliana Fredrick-son, or where the body of Kyle Reeds is, contact us at 1-(404) 827-1500." Category:Monsters